


Out of the cold

by Seeyouinhelllucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean wearing the trench coat, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeyouinhelllucifer/pseuds/Seeyouinhelllucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is an angel, he doesn't get cold. Dean does... cuddles happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the cold

It was cold, so cold. They were in the middle of nowhere and they needed to get home fast, Cas was asleep next to him and he was getting tired too, but he didn’t want to wake the angel, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but he looked so warm and cute, so he pulled over. “Cas?” he lightly poked him to check he was actually asleep. “Cas, I’m sorry about today” he looked over at ‘his’ angel still got smudges of blood on him, but he was still cute (in a completely manly way of course). 

Cas was pretending to sleep, well meditating very deeply, it was like sleeping. He felt a poke in his side and willed himself not to move “Cas” he heard Dean whisper “Cas, I’m sorry about today”. What? It was his fault, not Deans. He let their hiding place be known to those vampires not Dean, if he just wasn’t so focused on Dean at that moment he wouldn’t have knocked that stupid piece of metal of the table and they wouldn’t have gotten attacked, their plan would have worked, Dean wouldn’t have nearly died. He was deep in thought but his jumped when he felt Dean lean against him effectively letting him know he’s awake. “I’m sorry man, I was just cold” he could see Dean trying not to shiver “Here, have this” taking off his trench coat and wrapping round Dean’s shoulders. “No man you’ll get cold and…” “Dean I am an angel I do not get cold” he looked at me for a few seconds “oh” he looked so cute. “I have a temperature core which makes me a stable 98 Fahrenheit” he shrugged his shoulders and then went back over to his side of the car, he tried to fall asleep but I could see he was still cold. “Come here Dean” I held out my arms “a-aree you sure?” he stumbled over his words “Yes Dean” he slide over and put his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him “comfortable?” I asked but he was already lightly snoring, I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead “Sweet dreams Dean”


End file.
